Pokemon Next Generation
by kasumiXsatoshi
Summary: Charlie and Ben Ketchum are off on their own Journey, to achieve their own goals. follow them as they meet new friends, make new rivals, work their way to the top, and deal with team Rockets biggest plan yet!


"MUM! I'll be _fine, _I'm 10 already!" I wailed at my mum, who looked uncomfortable. "Yeah Misty, you went on a journey." Said dad, smirking at mum's annoyance. The water type gym leader did _not_ seem impressed. "Like you aren't worried! Sorry honey, but you wait until you have to do this!" she added, looking at me. I sighed, and took my pokeball of Professor Oak, who'd been heeling my one pokémon. "But I remember everything you told me! Stock up regularly, don't forget to wash my clothes, keep my pokémon healthy and-" I frowned at dad. "Train often. But there is no reason to since I am not doing gym battles!" I smiled as I finished. "Don't forget to call! Not that I think you'll forget, but you're related to Ash so there's a possibility. Ok, Ok, you can go now – if you packed everything." Mum raised her eyebrow. I hugged her and dad in turn, before running off in direction of the forest, waving back as I reached the edge. I'd already said good bye to my sisters, so I ran until I found a town.

_Honeysuckle village is up ahead. _I read off the sign, and then I continued on.

"Oh!" I muttered, staring around me. The houses were cottages, and had flowers outside and climbing up the walls. It was sunset already – I'd been running all day – and it made the town seem homier. I walked along the path, before coming to a bench by a patch of flowers. I sat down. I pulled out an apple, chewing happily. Dinner was sorted, now for a place to sleep. I waited an hour before I went in search of a comfortable place to sleep. I didn't want to sleep in a pokemon centre yet, so I went to the out skirts of town and looked for a nice patch of grass. Luck was with me (for once in my life!) and I found a lake with soft grass either side. After setting down my sleeping bag fell asleep.

I woke when it was still bright, and packed up. I felt as though something was wrong. I stood up and walked over to the trees, wondering if it was someone there – and sure enough there was. A dark haired boy was drawing a Nidoran that was eating the grass in front of it. I pulled out my pokedex and held it out.

_Nidoran, the poison porcupine pokémon. Its large ears can sense danger and moves in its direction. Though it doesn't like to fight, its horns' poison can be fatal._

The pokemon turned around and looked at me with watchful eyes. The boy noticed this to, and followed his gaze to me – I could feel myself blushing. "Hello." Said the boy, uncomfortably. "I'm Brandon." The Nidoran at his feet looked up confusedly, and let out a small 'nido'. I felt embarrassed. "Hey... I-I'm Charlie. I just saw you drawing and came over to see… sorry if I disturbed you." I said carefully, bending down to stroke Nidoran. The pokemon seemed touched by this gesture and butted me back happily. "You didn't disturb me. I'm going on my journey now and I was just a bit lonely. That's my buddy Nidoran." Said Brandon, smiling. _Didn't dad know a Brandon?_ I asked myself, in wonder. Before I could say anything to him, a pidgey darted down and past me towards the grass. It took me a second to work out what it was doing, and then I hurled myself over the injured pokémon. The pidgey attacked me in annoyance, before flying off quickly. "Odd?" asked the little pokémon. I pulled out my pokedex to scan it.

_Oddish, the berry pokemon. Oddish often get attacked by bigger pokemon due to its berry like qualities. Many trainers release them if they aren't strong enough._

I frowned, than asked the pokedex: "What's wrong with it?"

_Oddish has been poisoned and badly hurt. The best thing to do would be to get it to a pokemon centre._

"Is there a pokemon centre around here?" I asked Brandon, hopefully, as I wrapped a blanket round the pokemon. He shook his head and then looked at Oddish. "No, but we can ask around – you know, see if anyone will help." He suggested, gesturing towards the village. I nodded and stood up, then walked forward leading the way with Oddish in my hands and Nidoran and Brandon following me.

As we arrived in town, I wondered where to start. The berry pokemon shook in pain in my arms, and I felt horrible. "Charlie! Hey, over here!" Called someone from behind me. I turned to see someone rushing towards me, as Brandon asked: "Who's that?" In confusion. It was Ben, my brother, and he stopped right in front of me, excitedly. Then he looked at the pokemon in my arms and frowned. "That Oddish is in pretty bad shape, we should get it checked out pretty quick." He mused. I quickly explained the situation from when I saw the pidgey attack. "I know someone who'll help us, one of the nurse joy's live here and she likes healing pokemon on her break – which she's on now!" he said, smiling suddenly. I smiled back, nodded and followed him to the nurse Joy's house. Brandon hurried after us, obviously still confused about the confrontation. And no wonder; he probably didn't understand what's going on. We stopped in front of a large house, and Ben knocked on the door. "Hello? Oh hey Ben – oh dear!" She opened the door and gasped when she saw Oddish. "Come in, come in. I'll check that pokémon out quickly." She cried, hustling us in. I handed her the blanket-wrapped pokemon and sat down. "So, you two know each other?" asked Brandon, with a frown. Ben nodded. "HEY! You're the pokemon masters son! And you must be his daughter, that's why you were so familiar!" he cried out, suddenly. I groaned. "Only a matter of time." I sighed, and then continued seeing Brandon look confused. "We don't want people to like us – or give us stuff – just because of our parents. We have dreams and that's why we are on our journeys. We will become famous because of _us_." I explained, helpfully. Apparently he did understand, and he was about to comment when nurse joy came into the room with a smile on her face. "Oddish will be fine, you got to her just in time. Ben, your Pichu is ready." She grinned, and everyone else did. We walked into her 'office' and Pichu hopped over to greet us. With a cry of 'pichupi!' the little yellow pokémon hopped into my arms. "Hey, I missed you to Pichu! I bet you and Ben have been doing lots of training, huh?" I laughed. Pichu nodded, and then hopped onto Ben's head lightly. I walked over and peeped at Oddish, who was in a special incubator with wires monitoring her. "Poor Oddish. I hope it gets better soon." Mumbled Ben. "Guys, we should go to lunch now. You to Charlie." He added, glancing at me. I just sighed and walked out.

_Normal P.O.V_

The three travellers stayed at the to-be Pokemon centre that night; though Charlie was too busy worrying about Oddish to sleep, Ben was thinking up different plans (none related to the others) and Brandon was wondering about Ben and Charlie, and why Ben had got to the town first if he was younger. Over all they were _very_ tired trainers in the morning. "I should probably get going to Viridian City today." Ben commented, spooning his breakfast quickly. "It's a two day walk, and I want to challenge the gym as soon as possible!" He beamed. "I'm heading down there to, why don't we go together?" asked Brandon, causing Ben to nod eagerly. Then he lost his smile when Charlie didn't reply with her usual 'so _childish_' remark. As he examined his sister who was looking slightly depressed looking sister. "y'ok, Charlie?" he wondered aloud.  
"Yep, I'm fine!" she responded a bit too quickly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep, I'm just… thinking, about training."  
"OK…" said Ben, knowing that was not the case but also knowing that it was the only answer he was going to get. Charlie stood up and went to go and check on Oddish, leaving Ben and Brandon on their own.  
"Ben, don't answer if you think its rude but, how did you get here first if Charlie's older?" Brandon Questioned.  
"Easy, I left first. Charlie stayed home for a bit to train herself more." Replied the budding Trainer, relaxing.

Later that day they were all standing on the edge of the woods, were Charlie placed Oddish on the floor. "Bye-bye, Oddish. Make sure you don't get attacked again, OK?" She said, patting the berry Pokémon's head. The blue pokemon frowned and nudged her. "_Odd, Oddish odd."_ It cried.  
"D-do you want to come with me, Oddish?" Charlie asked, cautiously. When Oddish started hopping up and down excitedly Charlie pulled out pokéball, put it on the floor and stood up, leaving Oddish to touch it happily. It beamed her inside, shook twice than clicked, becoming surrounded by a flurry of stars. "I just caught my first pokemon!" She cried happily, striking her 'victory pose' (holding the pokeball in front of her, her two fingers doing the signature peace sign, winking and putting her other arm on her waist) in delight. Ben smiled at her excitement, and then he frowned. "I guess we have to split up again now…" he mumbled. Charlie nodded, her own face echoing his for a second before it lit up again.  
"But we'll run into each other again! And right now you need to focus on beating this gym leader!" She said eagerly.  
"I promise I'll beat her! And I promise we'll bump into each other again!" Replied Ben, just as eager. Charlie nodded.  
"I'll be cheering for you! And bye to you to, Brandon." She added, turning to the reasonably quiet trainer. "It was nice meeting you." Brandon returned her grin.  
"Well we should probably get going now…" He indicated.  
"You to Charlie." Added Ben. With them all sharing one last nod they went their separate ways.

Ben had started his training already, getting Pichu to attack the rock (one of its strongest weaknesses) with various attacks. "THUNDER!" He cried out. Pichu echoed him with its cry, shocking the rock. When he landed he was panting, they'd been practising for ages and he'd only just managed to crack the rock. "Maybe we should take a break." Commented Brandon, smiling uneasily. Ben happily complied to that, and they sat down to eat dinner and – in Bens case – thinking up new strategies. "Well if it isn't Beny-boose!" Came a voice from behind them both, causing Ben's body to tense and his eyes to narrow. "_Ace." _He muttered in disgust, turning round to glare at his rival and his rival's Squirtle.  
"Now, now is that any way to greet me." Ace taunted lightly. (Imagine he has brown hair like Gary's, only messier, and is wearing a black top and jeans.)  
"What do you _want_?" Spat Ben.  
"That's a bit rude."  
"So?"  
"Oh I just thought you'd have learnt better."  
"Well you thought wrong!"  
"Now, what would Charlie think about you starting fights willy-nilly?"  
"Ch-Charlie isn't here." Ben said his voice dropping. Ace's eyes shot open in surprise. "I- she isn't traveling with you?" He questioned slowly, and when Ben shook his head he said "I did _not_ see that coming!"  
"I'm Brandon, from Pewter City!" added Brandon.  
"Your Salvadore's son?! Ben traveling with a future gym leader's Son? I didn't see that coming either."  
"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Cried Ben, in alarm.  
"Nothing." Said Brandon, simply. Ben frowned then turned to Ace.  
"Let's have our first battle right now!"  
"Well, I guess there isn't anything better to do, and I was looking for opponents… OK, fine let's have a battle." Replied Ace.  
"I'll judge!"  
Ben fixed Brandon with a glare. "Speaking of that, you owe me an explanation." He muttered, leaving the dark haired trainer to hold up his hands in a sign of truce. Both of the trainers positioned themselves opposite their rival, glaring at each other. "Pichu, I choose you!" cried Ben.  
"Squirtle, come-" Began Ace, but he interrupted by a metallic arm, shooting down and grabbing his partner. "SQUIRTLE!"  
"Get ready for trouble."  
"You better make it double."  
"To protect the world from all things nice."  
"To make Team R the one and only nation."  
"To denounce the greatness of truth and love."  
"To take are evil to skies above."  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
"Jaaaaaaaack!"  
"Team rocket rises at the speed of light!"  
"Give up now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"  
"Chatot, that's right!"  
Realisation hit Ben and Ace as soon as they said there motto. It was team Rocket; they were back and ready for action. And they had Squirtle. Jay had purple-blue hair, with each side being twisted (like they'd split it into four to make a plait and twisted the pieces together), an she was wearing the typical TR uniform, only the top was a tank top, and the skirt was a pair of shorts. Jack had the same coloured hair; only his was brushed back, and was wearing the typical TR uniform. There partner was a Chatot. "You give Squirtle back!" Cried Ace angrily.  
"Or what?" Chortled Jay. Ben had had just about enough of those two already.  
"Or you'll have to go through me! Pichu, use thunder!" He yelled and the little yellow mouse pokemon easily complied.  
"Go Serviper!" Shouted Jay, throwing a poke ball in the air. The snake-like pokemon hissed as it came out, meeting the attack head on, and coming out almost unharmed. Pichu, Ace, Brandon and Ben all gasped in surprise. "See, since your parents' beat ours this Serviper was trained to the fullest by none other than us, so don't think you're winning that easily!" Taunted Jack, a smirk appearing on his face.  
"I'm not giving up that easily! Pichu thunder again!" yelled Ben.  
"Chimchou let's go!" Jack bit back, sending out his pokemon.  
"Just let Squirtle go!" cried Ace, angrily.  
"NEVER!" came simultaneous cries. Brandon sent out his Nidoran to help.  
"Nidoran, poison sting!"  
"Pichu, quick attack!"  
"Serviper, poison fang on the yellow rat!"  
"Chimchou, psychic!"  
Pichu and Nidoran were no match for Serviper and Chimchou, and they crashed into the ground – fainting from the impact. Both Brandon and Ben rushed over to their injured Pokemon, Brandon returning Nidoran and Ben picking up Pichu so he could take care of it. "If you want something done, do it yourself." Mumbled Ace. His Dad (Gary) and Ben's dad (Ash) had been rivals previously, with his dad always taunting the latter. It was because of this that he had always doubted Ben, and this was just icing on the cake. It was time to take matters into his own hand. "Squirtle, Water gun!" he shouted, and his partner tried its best to comply but the attack did nothing against the giant arm. Jay and Jack laughed evilly. But there laughs were cut off by a yell of: "Pachirisu, Discharge!" with a cry of 'Pach-i-ri-SUUU!"  
Three giant blue lightning bolts came from above them, one of them coming in contact with the rocket Trio, and sending them blasting off with a cry of: "We're blasting off just like our parents!"  
Everyone looked over to where the attack had come from and gasped when they realised who it was. "It's-"

**Mwah ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha! Mwah h- ~cough~ ugh, sorry. But I left you on a major cliffie! Whoever guesses who gets a virtual-iced-hotdog-bun! Lol, jk! Well, actually u can have it if you want! You'll get a dedicated chapter! Yay! urm… I don't own pokemon!**


End file.
